Mobile Suit Gundam: Dawn of Dreams
by Darkerangel
Summary: Mobile Suit Gundam: Dawn of Dreams  The year is A.S.C After Second Coming 881, war between the spiritual believers known as Religious Tribes has put a dent in our planet’s survival. Decades later, each tribe thought it best to separate from one another an
1. Cosmos 01: Dawn of Bloodshed

((This is a new calendar timeline/alternate reality so PLEASE Enjoy .))

Mobile Suit Gundam: **Dawn of Dreams** - The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81, war between the spiritual believers known as Religious Tribes has put a dent in our planet's survival. Decades later, each tribe thought it best to separate from one another and expand in space, thus colonies were born. However, darkness threatens to darken the twilight as the Genesis Tribe malevolent ruler Lady Jazquez, foresaw her birthright to be the one true god of not only her people, but the entire Earth Sphere. Consumed by a prophecy, she makes it her purpose to control all that is space. Five gifted deviant teens of different religious backgrounds were chosen by fate to undergo a process known as the Rebirth Project to stop this devilish cult from eliminating any and all other faith and beliefs.

**_The Dawn of an Era Begins Anew_**

Cosmos 01: Dawn of Bloodshed

**- The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81, war between the spiritual believers known as (Religious) Tribes has put a dent in our planet's survival. Decades later, each tribe thought it best to separate from one another and expand in space, thus colonies were born. **

_"Space…a boy has the right to dream, there are endless possibilities stretched out before him." _

Zax Verdād, age 16 opened up his forest green eyes, remembering the words of his people long ago. The dummy asteroid squeezed itself into a crack aboard the Nexus' space station called Querez. Zax unzipped the fake asteroid from the inside and stepped out, wearing a Nexus' uniform of black and green. Zax proceeded to head to the transport deck, viewing their current mobile suit production called the Leggōw. The Leggōws had two shields on its shoulders, huge leg armor, but tiny waist, and a long beam rifle x2 placed on its back. Color scheme was purple and black.

Zax proceeded to the operation deck for more inside coverage. He saluted the guard that was standing by the door, but as his hand lowered, he knee jabbed the guard in his stomach, passing out. Zax then quickly put on two crisscrossing gun holder cases, buckling them on his back making the letter _X_ and preceded in taking the guard's keycard and swiped it down the key pad thus the door slide open. The room was pitch black, but with flashing on and off lights of different colors. As he stepped inside, further into the room and lights automatically came on, exposing different types and new computer equipment. Zax approached the main computer and placed a small disc in and began typing. A verity of information appeared on screen,

"Hhhmm…so they allied themselves with Genesis," he said to himself in a low tone of voice. He quickly hit the eject button and placed the disc back into its case. He turned around and all of a sudden a door by the main computer opened as fog escaped. His emotionless face didn't expose any curiosity whatsoever and he began heading out when sudden something took over him, causing him to stop. He turned around, feeling a sensation he had never felt before. This pulse took over him, drawing him near and into the room without him realizing it. There in front of him was a computerized alter and on top was a large hard black and grey military briefcase.

Zax took out the disc and placed it inside the slot, start plugging away the encryption code, removing the glass that protected it. Zax was granted access as the glass shield lifted up, ejecting the disc. This allowed Zax to remove the briefcase from the computerized alter, however when that happened an alarm was set off somehow, causing him to move swiftly out the two rooms and down the hall.

"You—Stop!" shouted an officer. Zax reached down and took out a RK-7 handgun, pointing it directly at the officer face. The officer's eyes widen as Zax without any emotions pulled the trigger. The officer slid down to the floor, smearing blood on the wall.

Zax made a sharp left turn, continuing walking down another hallway, taking out a lookout scout. He quickly adjusted his wristwatch, clicking a button that caused the insides of the dummy asteroid to light up, while coming up on another turn. He heard something and quickly placed his back against the right side of the cream colored wall. He looked up seeing a huge mirror in the upper middle wall of the _T_ shaped hall that was at an angle. There were lots and lots of guards posted in the body of the _T_. If he could see them then they can see him. He stretched his arms behind his shoulders and unclipped the buckles, pulling out two RK-7 handguns slowly. He held them firm, coming up with a plan. The RK-7 handguns are specially hand crafted guns, able to do more than your basic firearm handgun. They are black with two grips. The first grip held the trigger while the second grip held three circular gold colored buttons in front. Also, it is flatter and has a more rectangular shape to it with a small scope at the top and a long slide.

Zax inhaled slowly as he without any warning, slid the briefcase a crossed the floor over on the other side and did a cartwheel in midair with not hands. Time just slowed down as Zax appeared to be levitating off the floor as he pulled both triggers repeatedly and started firing. They shot back and bullets were flying everywhere. One of Zax's bullets shot a soldier in the shoulder, shot an officer in the thigh, and another guard in the head. The bullets that they fired back went right passed him, because of the cartwheel that kept him rotating. When his foot finally touched the floor, he quickly placed his back against the wall now on the right side head of the _T_ shaped hall. His heart started to pound as his body raced with excitement.

"Now Opening…" said the briefcase. Zax turned seeing the briefcase locks flipping up as steam gushed out of it. The briefcase started opening up and inside was what seemed to be a semi-naked, cryogenically frozen young woman with caramel skin and hair white as snow.


	2. Cosmos 02: Escape Beautiful Stranger

Mobile Suit Gundam: **Dawn of Dreams** - The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81, war between the spiritual believers known as Religious Tribes has put a dent in our planet's survival. Decades later, each tribe thought it best to separate from one another and expand in space, thus colonies were born. However, darkness threatens to darken the twilight as the Genesis Tribe malevolent ruler Lady Jazquez, foresaw her birthright to be the one true god of not only her people, but the entire Earth Sphere. Consumed by a prophecy, she makes it her purpose to control all that is space. Five gifted deviant teens of different religious backgrounds were chosen by fate to undergo a process known as the Rebirth Project to stop this devilish cult from eliminating any and all other faith and beliefs.

**_The Dawn of an Era Begins Anew_**

Cosmos 02: Escape Beautiful Stranger

- **The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81. Human evolution has finally evolved, once people started to develop special abilities…now these gifts are hidden deep within us, only to be awaken by those tribes who practice them. **

_You will have to trust in your own power for whatever happens from now on, you stand firm and face your destiny without fear, but with courage. _

Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing turquoise eyes as Zax launched over and closed it the case, locking it back up. Zax focused his attention in getting out of the space station. His heart continued to pound with excitement. Zax reached down and touched the bottom part of his graviton boots and increased the speed and pressure. He took another deep breath and slid the briefcase down the _T _shaped hallway as it went under the soldiers; he dashed back out, this time running straight into enemy fire. The soldiers that were left fired twelve shots, as Zax ran up on the side of the wall on their left, dodging the bullets. The soldiers were taken back by his unusual agility and grace as he fired back, capping a couple of them. They tried to reload as Zax pushed off the wall and did a tumble roll. He quickly stood up and kneed the first soldier in the gut and slammed his fist in the back of his head, knocking him out. The second guard opened fire, but Zax front flipped, landing his feet on the soldier's shoulders and twist, snapping his neck. Another guard was about to pull the trigger, but Zax back flipped off and kicked the body in the direction toward the other solider, using it as a shield as the gun went off. Zax ran straight around, knocking the gun out of the soldier's hand and without hesitation, shot him in his kneecap then elbowed him in his throat. Only one soldier stood in his way as Zax ran up on the side of the wall again and with precision he pushed off of it and shot the officer in his chest, then did a spin kick using the brace on his left boot to create the static electrical current on contract, which knocked him out cold permanently. He went back, grabbed the briefcase and proceeded to the elevator which took him back down. He stepped out, posing as a regular soldier again and snuck under the crack, into the dummy asteroid. The asteroid popped itself out of the crack and floated away from the space station, Querez.

"Lt. Commander! An enemy has just infiltrated out space station. He not only took out a shit load of soldiers, he also stolen what was in the sealed wall," said Officer Zedd.

"What! Dammit we need to get that case back, send out the mobile suits!" ordered Lt. Commander Newbark.

Out inside in space, the Querez gates opened, spitting out Nexus Tribe's mobile suits Sting-Ray. These mobile suits had no legs, but were replaced with a tail. Both the tail and sides had thrusters, making it as though the mobile suit is swimming. Sharp claws, huge shoulder armor pads, and closed up wings that overlap each other, flat on its back, and two fins that some would say could be considered ears.

Zax pulled out his keyboard and started punching in numbers, grabbed a level and cranked it up forward, causing the asteroid dummy to pop as a winged mobile armor jets out. The middle part of the mobile armor popped off and the two outer sides went in, then the torso formed and closed as the back came down into legs and arms came out and it was a normal size looking gundam with two archangel-like wings that stretched out and there stood before the Sting-Rays was Hybrid Gundam. The gundam was black and grey, with yellow eyes, and a black antenna.

Zax punched in a key-code as the gundam whipped out two separate single-barrel buster rifles and stuck one in the back hole in the other, thus creating a high-energy rifle.

"I'll annihilate you all," said Zax, pulling the trigger.

"What the? AHAH!" screamed the crew aboard the space station as the high energy beam forced itself out and not only obliterated almost half of the mobile suits that came out, but also took a chunk out of the station.

"Now out of my way," said Zax as he unhooked and separated the twin buster rifles. He folded both handles up as the guns doubled as two beam sabers. Zax hit the thrusters, putting the two gun beam sabers straight through a Sting-Ray, splitting it in half, but in return he got hit from behind,

"Augh," he moaned, reversing his gundam behind and under the enemy and fired a beam directly in its back. He started to sense something as he turned and fired a few shots out of his Vulcan gun, stopping a rushing Sting-Ray that surprisingly had a beam saber out, mounted on its forearm towards him and he finished the pilot off with his gun beam saber. Zax took this time and cranked thrusters to maximum and blazed off into deep space, away from Querez.

Zax made his way to his station base called Dragono. Zax was member of ROSE (Resistance Ops Squad Espionage). They are an elite resistance movement unit, dispatch to fight in the event of a major insurgence. Zax got ready and docked in, little to minor damage to his gundam, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. He opened his hatch with briefcase in hand and jumped out of the unit, floating in midair do to low gravity settings. He grabbed the railing on the balcony and hopped over it. He went to the briefing room and saluted to his superior, Captain Aries and Commander Nikoladze. Also in the room was Lt. Commander Brass from the Federation Tribe that established a base on the lunar surface of the moon and on Earth.

"Ah, so you must be Zax Verdād…heard so much about you," said Brass.

"Here is the disc you wanted Aries and I also picked up this," said Zax, showing them briefcase.

"Excellent, we were just talking about it. You, didn't open it did you?" asked Brass.

"No sir," said Zax keeping a straight face.

"Right…so, I'll take this with me and you three figure out what the Nexus Tribe has been cooking up," said Brass.

Within ROSE was a prison quarters and on cellblock 00-F a dangerous 18 year old female from the Vixen Tribe named Marina Hotchkiss, had her hands above her head bound by chains. Members from the Vixen Tribe are mostly if not all 100 female and are considered very dangerous as they have a seductive gift to lure any person of the opposite sex. They would usually meet drifting or wondering soldiers and once their sexual desire is met, they'll use the soldier and take whatever he has. This is one of the reasons why they have been a surviving race.

"This is such a drag…kinky, but a drag," she said. The Marina was braless, wearing a small gold and white smock that was held by two gold chain ropes, but the outfit was so loose and really revealing, it showed of almost everything from the front and the back. Addition to she had on a long (touching floor) gold and white skirt that was shredded in the front, but whole in the back. She also was wearing an upside down sun around her neck, brown belt with golden orbs around it, brown high heeled stripper boots, and two bracelets around each wrist. She had long flowing golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin.

Soon the door slid open as a Petty Officer Brent entered into the room, bringing the prisoner her meal for the day as it will be her last because the Huntress Tribe are coming to take her away permanently.

"Hey...kid. You're kinda cute," she said with a devious smile.

"Nice try," said Brent, placing the tray down.

"Okay for real. My nose is killing me, it itches like crazy please just one little scratch?" she begged.

"Argh fine! But don't try anything funny," he said and approached her. He started scratching her nose, freeing her from the irritating itch.

"There," he said.

"Thank you, how can I ever so repay you?" she asked, looking into his dark eyes. She was sooo beautiful he couldn't resist but to look back,

"Wha..what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Get me out of these chains and find out" she said seductively. Something was coming over him, as if her essences weaved a little web and trapped him in it as he couldn't break free.

He unthinkably unlocked her chains as her arms fell right down. She started rubbing them.

"Now what?" he asked. She smiled, grabbed him and slammed him against a wall

"You can have it two ways, ruff or very ruff," she said, while ripping his uniform shirt off of him, exposing his developing muscles. Their lips met as he started to squirm a little, unable to hold back,

"Ahh!" he yelled. She looked down and notice his pants was soak and wet,

"You've got to be kidding me?" she asked. He was about to explain, but didn't get the chance as she without warning fist slapped him, knocking him out as he hit the floor.

"Dammit! I'm still horny too," she said and existed the cell. She began walking down the hall of the station base, sensing men all around her,

"Hmmm so many men here, so little time," she said, soon spotting two unsuspecting Officers.

"Hey boys…wanna play?" she asked, flipping back her hair.

"Whoa!" said the first Officer.

"And you are?" asked the second Officer.

"Why don't you boys come with me and we can have some real fun?" she offered, curling her finger, telling them to follow her.

Back in the briefing room,

"Sir, members of the Huntress Tribe will be arriving in less than 20 minutes," said Operator A on the loud speaker.

"Right. Zax, bring the prisoner but be careful. She is a tricky one," said Nikoladze.

"Roger," he said, placing an earpiece in his right ear and stepped out of the room while Brass went back to the moon. Zax traveled downstairs to the holding cells, seeing that the door was open. He rushed in seeing the Petty Officer down on the floor,

"She gone," said Zax, touching his earpiece.

"What!" yelled Aries, sounding the escape alarm. Zax felt something he had never felt before…this sexual feeling was new and quite different. He ran up the stairs and down pass a couple of rooms before one a door slid open as two Officers ran out half naked to the sounding of the alarm.

"Uhh…that was interesting," said Marina, feeling better. "Now to get out of here."

"Hey you!" yelled some soldiers, guns drawn.

"Who? Little young beautiful me?" she asked, flipping back her hair allowing her charm to take over. Suddenly she sprinted forward and jumped kicked the left soldier in his throat, pushed off and spin kicked the second soldier on the right, rotated back and grabbed the third soldier by his collar as she stood completely straight up above him. Marina then bent back, kicking the back of the soldier's knees, slamming his head on the floor.

Just as she thought it was all clear she head a click and turned around seeing a guy with spiked up black hair and forest green eyes.

"My…and you are?" she asked. He fired the first shot which missed, but inches away from her.

"HEY! What the hell is your damn problem?" she asked.

"Next time I won't miss," said Zax. Marina was completely puzzled. This guy doesn't seem to be phased by her hotness.

"What are you? What tribe you come from" she asked curiously.

"I have no tribe," replied Zax.

"Impossible, everyone has a tribe," she said. "And I'm going to mines," she said and kicked the gun out of his hand. She did a front flip over his head and kicked him in his back. The feeling he felt earlier was much stronger now, clouding his senses as he hit the floor, sliding. She chased after him as he jumped up and kicked her back, but she blocked it and they both locked into hand to hand combat. Right fist, left hand, left fist, right hand back and forth. She blocked both of his fists and kicked him with her right foot in is stomach and face causing him turn. He backhanded her with his left hand and again with the right before turning back around.

"I am woman, her me purr," she said and swung both her fists around, double punching him in his face, causing him to jump up, left foot inches above the ground and kicked her straight up in her face, which made her fall to the floor.

"Not bad cutie," she said and did a back flip, running down the hall, jumping over the three soldier's bodies. Two more soldiers appeared and it was as if time slowed down as she gracefully smiled at both of them and walked right passed them. Once time resumed Zax ran after her, only to be blocked by the soldiers who struggled to move out of his way.

At the end of the hall she saw a keypad and started punching in numbers given to her by the two Officers she met earlier. The door opened and she entered into the hanger where they kept the mobile suits.

"Hmmm, I pick you!" she said with excitement. Pushed a tech crew member out of the way and stepped onto a lift and turned it on as it elevated up. The hatch on the mobile suit was already open so she just jumped right in.

"Damn," said Zax, finally in the hanger. "Where is she?"

"She's in there," pointed a tech crew member.

She turned the viewing screen on as the window circled around her,

"Later fellas," she said and used the Vulcan guns to blast a whole in the station base hatch.

"Ahahh damn!" yelled the tech crew as they held on from dear life, trying to reach for the red button that will seal the whole. She started moving the mobile suit and went through the whole, jetting off into space.

"Sir, a ship from the Huntress Tribe are asking permission to sync and dock," said Operator B.


	3. Cosmos 03: Lushes

Mobile Suit Gundam: **Dawn of Dreams** - The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81, war between the spiritual believers known as Religious Tribes has put a dent in our planet's survival. Decades later, each tribe thought it best to separate from one another and expand in space, thus colonies were born. However, darkness threatens to darken the twilight as the Genesis Tribe malevolent ruler Lady Jazquez, foresaw her birthright to be the one true god of not only her people, but the entire Earth Sphere. Consumed by a prophecy, she makes it her purpose to control all that is space. Five gifted deviant teens of different religious backgrounds were chosen by fate to undergo a process known as the Rebirth Project to stop this devilish cult from eliminating any and all other faith and beliefs.

**_The Dawn of an Era Begins Anew_**

* * *

Cosmos 03: Lushes 

- **The year is A.S.C (After Second Coming) 8-81. Within a tribe it is divided into sectors, of those sectors they are broken down into territories, and within those territories lies clans belonging to that tribe.**

_"No one will give you a map, but for you to map out and walk your own path." _

Elite members of the Huntress Tribe boarded the Dragono and in walked in these beautiful, sensual, strong looking females. One in particular had on a brown bra-type leather top, shredded brown and black leather-like short skirt, and brown boots. She also had on a pendant around her neck, right silver wristband and armband on her right arm. She showed abs of steels, thighs that could crack anything solid object and strong firm arms. She had a very short cut spiked up haircut, black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"I'm Yaris Von D, we come to pick up the slut," she said in a strong feminine voice.

"I am Captain Aries and this is Commander Nikoladze. Shortly after your arrival we…had a situation."

"What kind of situation?" she asked.

"The prisoner named Marina Hotchkiss…escaped with a gundam we designed," said Nikoladze.

"What?!" said Yaris just as Zax entered the room.

"She used some kind of charm on our men and used them to escape," confessed Aries.

"Leave it to men to screw up a little babysitting job like this. We're leaving" said Yaris.

"Where are you going?" asked Aries.

"To the Vixen Tribe of course. Our agreement is off, the Huntress Tribe will not ally with ROSE," she said.

"Wait! Lieutenant Zax Verdād and Ensign René Jewels will accompany you to apprehend the prisoner and to bring back the stolen gundam property of ROSE," said Nikoladze. Yaris slightly turned, looking at Zax who looked directly back at her. It was like a stare off, nether one backing down.

"Fine…but if either one dies, I wont be held responsible," said Yaris, turning back and headed out.

Crew members aboard the station base started loading Zax's gundam and René's mobile suit aboard Yaris' ship, The Nyobe. After that was done, René boarded the ship wearing a tight purple uniform shirt which at the bottom formed a ruffled skirt. Along with, jet black stockings, and purple knee high boots. She had short dark red hair that was wrapped into a ponytail, white skin, and yellow eyes.

Very different from Zax who had on his grey jacket and black shirt uniform, black belt, grey pants, and black shoe-boots. He was rocking the short spiked haircut, black hair, forest green eyes, and tanned skin.

The ship set course for the Vixen Tribe which was two hours away. René sat next to Zax, she tried making conversation with him, but Yaris beat her to it,

"You boy, does your team just let anybody walk out with a mobile suit?"

"Only to those who got the balls to take it," he said. "And I do have a name so I suggest you learn it."

"And I suggest you learn your place. You're with the big gals now, whole different playing field," said Yaris.

"Good, 'cause I plan on winning," he said.

"And I plan on not losing," she snapped back.

"Okay…beautiful night isn't?" asked René, trying to break up these two obviously dominant male and female pilots.

Two hours later,

"Wow is that it?" asked René, looking out her window.

"Yes, that's the Vixen Tribe Cluster alright," said Yaris.

A Cluster refers to a colony. Clusters are shape like a Bernal sphere space habitat, enabling it to hold up to ten thousand people. Structure varies depending on tribe. The ship pulled on the side and synced for docking. They stepped inside the Cluster viewing a beautiful paradise world, filled with vibrant green fields and pasture, and beaches.

They soon were approached by the Syrus Clan. These were sexy, voluptuous, gorgeous women, wearing very little skimpy outfits.

"…Yaris?" said a tall one.

"…Heleena," said Yaris back.

"Is it just me or did the atmosphere get a little thick," whispered René to Zax. The Huntress Tribe and Vixen Tribe hate each other for reasons still unknown.

"We came for Marina."

"Yeah, but see she's on our turf now, meaning whatever you 'did' have… is now invalid," said Heleena.

"Yes however, she stole a classified gundam which is the property of ROSE. She is under arrest," explained Zax.

"Ooo, aren't you cute," said Heleena. "True, but we added our own technology to it thus making it our property."

"We'll be the judge of that…where is she?" asked René

"You'll find her at a club called Lushes. Just follow those glowing lights over there, you can't miss it," said Heleena.

It didn't take them long to find this club called Lushes as they stepped inside. Lushes was bangin', bright laser lights of the colors red, green, and blue flashed around. The music was popin' and the base was insane. This wasn't your ordinary club, but more like a strip dance club.

"The hell?" said Yaris, seeing all the trampy female struttin' their stuff in front of a few men.

"Oh…my," said René, shocked by this scandalous scene.

"There," said Zax pointing at Marina.

The seductive trance techno music blared up as Marina walked on stage with a hula-hoop. Marina started off with a belly roll with the hula-hoop behind her. In the process, her stomach rolled up while her butt coiled back. She used the hula-hoop as support and swung her hips to the right side hard, then after a couple of seconds did the same thing to the left side. She started actually using the hula-hoop as it went all around her hot body, moving so seductively. The hula-hoop slid down her body as Marina started to move her hands around, dancing to the vibe of the music by moving her hips to the beat. Marina did a pop move, which caused her to contract and relax her stomach muscles to create a jerk in her body.

Marina began touching herself, hearing the seductive beat blaring up the club. She gently ran her fingers through her golden brown hair and then bent over and ran her finger down a guy's chest playfully. She pushed back her hair, seeing Zax a crossed the room. She jumped down and gave him a little wave as she approached,

"Heyyyy cutie," she said.

"Once a slut, always a slut," said Yaris.

"Once a bitch, always a…well bitch," said Marina.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a whore," said Yaris stepping up on toward her, trying to intimidate her.

"I'd rather be a whore than a stuck up ugly ass bitch," said Marina, not backing down. Just as it looked like it was about to get ugly, the double doors flew opened as a panicked female ran inside screaming,

"The…The…THE GENESIS TRIBE ARE COMING!!!" And what was a playful club broke out in fear and utter panic as people raced out of the club to hide.

"What?!" said Yaris.

"Why here?" asked René.

"Wouldn't surprise me, with our gifts the Genesis Tribe would have no trouble taking over any sphere that had men in it. Hi, I'm Marina and you are?"

"René."

They went back out toward where they first met Heleena, seeing soldiers wearing black and red uniform attacking the women in the area. Grabbing them, pulling, and pushing them on the ground.

"HEY!" yelled Zax. A guy turned around who wasn't participating in on the "fun".

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," taunted Zax.

"Allow me to introduce myself then, I am Kale Del Rossi. Why must we fight? You will submit to our Queen…and embrace the Light," said the guy.

"The Light?" asked René.

"The Genesis Tribe's god, however more and more it seemed like their leader thinks she is a mortal-god," explained Yaris. "LADIES…attack!" Members of the Huntress Tribe charged in and the battle was on. René quickly whipped out a taser gun and started tasering the soldier's asses as Marina threw the hula-hoop, hitting three of soldiers in the head,

"Woops, sorry," she said with giggles. A soldier came at Yaris as she ran up toward him and stretched out her arm as the soldier ran into it, knocking him down. She spun around and kicked another soldier in the chest then did an uppercut. Zax took out his two guns as a soldier came from behind and grabbed him. Zax jerked his head back, hitting the soldier's head, causing him to let go. Zax aimed a gun at him and pulled the trigger. Zax then pointed his left gun in Kale's direction and pulled the trigger. Kale squinted his eyes as the bullet was set on fire, melting it.

"What?!" said Marina.

"He's from the Elemental Tribe," explained René.

"Shit," said Yaris. Kale punched the ground as spikes made from the dirt started sprouting close to the others as they jumped out of the way. Kale pushed both hands forward as a strong guest of wind knocked down the girls form the Huntress Tribe.

Marina flipped forward, and on landing she threw a left and right fist, both blocked by him. She lifted up her right foot for a kick, but he did lifted up his leg and blocked. He lifted up his hand as the water from the beach came over and knocked Marina down do to the force like a firefighter's hose.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Yaris.

"I have one," said Zax. All four of them came together as the plan was shared. Both Yaris and Marina locked arms as Zax ran up, stepped on them and they pushed their arms up, sending Zax flying in the air in Kale's direction. Kale was ready for him as Zax started to rotate his body. Kale was about to unleash another attack when all of a sudden he looked down, seeing he was tasered. The electric darts started to take effect as he soon looked up, being kicked in the face by Zax, temporarily incapacitating him. The soldiers never faced people who actually fought back to defend their tribe thus fleeing back to their ship and took off, leaving Kale.

"Now what?" asked Yaris.

"He could help us…you know. Information and junk," suggested Marina.

"No, members belonging to Genesis are trapped within their Queen's vial spell. They will forever be loyal to her and would rather die then talk," informed René.

"Then we break the spell," said Zax.

"How?" asked René.

"By going to the BloodMoon Tribe."

* * *

((Quote under the intro is from Toonami)) 


End file.
